


A Wrecking Ball's Heart

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Wrecking Ball's Heart

One day Dana was outside her house planting flowers when something rolled right into her house. She saw a yellow, black and white alien and its name was Cannonbolt.

"Hey, you just wrecked my house!"

"Oh, my god. I am sorry; I am so sorry."

"I can't repair this by myself."

"Don't worry, I will do it all. You won't have to lift a finger. So, Cannonbolt used a hammer, wood, and nails to repair the side of her house. After a couple of hours he was finally done.

"Wow! It looks great, thank you."

"You're welcome and it's the least I could do. Again, I am really sorry."

"It's okay. Here is some lemonade and cookies for all your hard work."

"Thank you."

After Cannonbolt finished eating and drinking, he put the empty plate and glass aside.

"Look, I don't think I did enough for you. Tell me what else you need help with and I will do it."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't. Besides, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I think I've fallen in love with you and I would do anything to see you again."

"No you didn't; you couldn't have. We've only just met."

"I realize that, but I have and I think I love you."

"Oh geez, I am so embarrassed."

"Don't be, you are beautiful."

"Really?"

"Really."

He came closer to her and he wrapped his beefy, short arms around her waist. He leans in and kisses her on the lips. She kisses him back. Soon they are wrapped in a long, sweet embrace and she feels so loved and safe that she falls asleep.


End file.
